


Boy, Man, Master

by Zarius



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Pokemon Sun & Moon Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: An insight into Misty's thoughts concerning Ash's biggest win to date (strong pokeshipping)





	Boy, Man, Master

He won.

Took him about twenty weeks and six leagues, but he made it.

We made it.

I'm so happy I could get to see him before this happened, glad I could come over to spend time with him.

Perhaps I helped?

Of course you did Misty.

You were every bit his good luck charm.

Even as you teased him, you knew that could only help to spur him on.

Now I can't wait to see him come, the braggadocios boy turned a man.

The learner now well on his way to being a master.

We're equals now, I'm so excited.

Maybe he'll want to run a gym?

What if...he wants to run a gym where he is?

Don't think like that Misty, he'll come home.

He always does, he always picks up on the very essence of home, the scent of it.

That scent is mine.

He's intoxicated by it.

The farther he is, the longer it lingers.

He's drawn to it like honey.

Perhaps when he returns, he'll want to learn just how to run a gym

He's got the perfect teachers in me and Brock.

We'll show you the ropes Ash Ketchum, you'll master the skill

Just like you've mastered all others.

My boy.

My man.

My master.


End file.
